thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carley (Survive)
Carley is a main character who first appears in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. Carley is a quick-thinking regional news reporter from Atlanta. A skilled shooter, she serves as one of the main defenders of the group. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Little is known about Carley's personal life or family, other than that she was raised Lutheran. Before the outbreak, Carley was a regional news reporter for WABE in Atlanta, Georgia and worked with fellow co-worker, Steve. Having spent time as a correspondent in various war-zones, she is experienced in surviving under extreme circumstances, and is also proficient in the use of firearms. Right before the outbreak, Carley and her production crew drove to Macon to cover the Cherry Blossom Festival. The crew was attacked by walkers and she was forced to watch as her producer was eaten alive just a few feet away from her. She was saved by Doug and joins him. They both later meet up with Glenn, Irene, Lilly, and her father, Larry. It is unknown if Carley had been sympathetic to Lee's sentencing before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day " Carley is first seen when she saved Duck from nearly being bitten by a walker. Carley and Glenn brought Lee and the rest of the group into the drugstore to hide as more walkers approached them. The pair were blamed for saving the group, to which Carley defended their actions by saying that they can't let people die off. However, Lilly felt that the pharmacy group needed to be protected by not taking any extra risks. Things get worse as Larry joins in the argument, which causes a commotion between Kenny, Lee, and himself. Unbeknownst to the group, a walker hidden inside the bathroom of the drugstore nearly killed Clementine and Lee (Determinant) if it weren't for the timely intervention of Carley's gun. Unfortunately, her gunshot alerted the rest of the walkers outside the drugstore. This forced the group to hide and remain silent until the walkers' attention subsided thanks to heavy gunfire outside. Just as things were starting to calm down, Larry is struck by his heart disease and Lee is tasked with finding the keys to the drugstore in order to obtain his medications. Glenn eventually leaves the drugstore to search for gasoline. Lee is then given a chance to interact with the remaining survivors. It is revealed that Carley is actually a reporter working for the WABE in Atlanta. She is complimented by Lee on her dead-eye accuracy, to which she replies nobody messes with a reporter who's three days from coffee. When Lee picks up his family photo from the office, Carley reveals to Lee that she knows of his past, to which he can chose to trust her to keep it a secret or not, but she will regardless. Additionally, she revealed that Doug saved her and expressed interest in him. Later on, she tags along with Lee when Glenn gets trapped in the motor inn and calls back for help. After overcoming the obstacles at the inn, the group escapes back to the drugstore before more walkers approached them. Having found the keys to the drugstore, Lee and Lilly break in to get the medications that they need, unintentionally setting off the alarm and alerting the entire group of walkers within the area. While Kenny rounds up the rest for the survivors to escape; Lee, Doug, Clementine and Carley were left to hold the walkers back. She takes on a broken window with her gun while Doug takes another, leaving Lee to hold the door on his own. At this point, Carley runs out of ammo and is mauled by a pair walkers while Doug is grabbed by a pair of walkers and left defenseless. Lee will have to give her ammo and she kills the walkers. With Glenn gone, the rest of the group are left to fend for their own. Just as things were starting to seem better, the power at the inn shuts off. "Hungry For Help" Three months down the road, Carley is one of the survivors from Macon that holds out in the motor inn. It is revealed that along with the rest of the survivors, she had been placed under intensive firearm training by Lilly and served as one of the team's watchmen (where she had performed most of the work). If Lee gives one of the food rations to her, it will strengthen their relationship between the two. Relying on her trusty Glock, she rescued Lee and Katjaa from the reanimated David Parker/Travis by shooting him in the head. When Andrew and Danny St. John approach the group for gasoline with food in return, she voluntarily tags along with Lee to the dairy to provide cover. On the walk to the dairy, she is horrified by the fatal confrontation between two unnamed bandits in the woods. Depending on Lee's action and response to her in "A New Day", Lee's relationship with her will be portrayed on the trip to St. John's dairy farm. In the conversation, Carley expresses her interest in having Lee as the leader in the group, stating that the group looks up to him. She also questioned him about his past, and displayed her loyalty towards him by placing her faith and support in him. When Brenda provides the group with food, she goes back with Ben to round up the rest, taking Mark's rifle along; leaving Lee and Mark alone with the brothers. Having eaten some of Brenda's pastries on the way back, she and Ben stayed back to watch the inn while the rest of the group proceeded towards the dairy. The St. Johns are later discovered to be cannibals and lock most of the group away in the barn while Katjaa and Duck are held hostage. After sensing something gone wrong, Carley, Doug and Ben decided to head back to the dairy to check on the group and arrived just in time to help the team rescue Kenny's family. During the ensuing fight between Lee and Andy, Carley attempted to shoot Andy in the head but missed and hit him in the ear instead. She later leaves the dairy with the group and discovered a huge amount of rations in an abandoned car, to which the group later grabs. Having found some batteries for Lee's camcorder and Clementine's walkie-talkie, she plays Lee's new camcorder. The pair watches in horror as a spying video on Clementine and Lilly of Jolene's is played. "Road To Savannah" Carley defends Lee and Kenny when Lilly goes on an angry rant. When Lilly mentions about some of their group not being above murder, Carley glares at Lee after Kenny reveals what Lee did to the screaming woman in Macon, as she is still the only person in the group who knows about Lee's past (except for Lilly and Clementine, who knew a small part if Lee told her in "A New Day"). Shortly after, she tries to convince Lee to speak to Lilly in order to calm her down about the traitor situation. Carley also suggests that Lee should reveal his past to some of the survivors in order to gain their trust or at least ensure that they hear it from him and not someone else. She warns Lee to be careful about who he tells, as some of the group may react differently to the others. He doesn't understand, but agrees when he knows Carley cares about him and is right. She kisses him on the cheek and goes on with her day. During this conversation, Lee can tell her that he thinks about her, suggesting that they may be starting a relationship. After Lee finishes investigating the possible traitor in the group, Carley is rounded up with the others (except Lee and Lilly) by the bandits when they invade the camp after they don't get their promised supplies, but escapes when Lilly shoots one. Lee rescues her and Ben first when the first wave of bandits breaches the wall. She then helps Lee defend the RV against the invading walkers. After escaping on the RV and the situation of the traitor and the newcomer are solved Carley abords the train directing to Savannah. "Around The Corner" Carley is one of the few people to arrive Savannah, she was forced to flee from the streets with the rest of the group when the walkers infested Savannah. After Lee gets lost in the sewers, the group was captured and taken to Crawford. After all the members of the group reunite at Crawford, Crawford Oberson decides to kill Doug and Carley, but thinks of leaving one of them live,then he tells Lee he is able to save Carley, or to save Doug, forcing him to make a decision. If Carley was spared, she will help Lee and the others escape from Crawford's Community and will return to the mansion. Otherwise, if Doug was spared, then Carley will be taken to the doorway and shot by Crawford. "Time Running Out" TBA Death (Around the Corner) Killed By: *Lee Everett (Caused) *Doug (Indirectly Caused) *Crawford Oberson After the brutal attemp to take down Crawford and Katjaa and Duck's brutal deaths, Crawford chooses to kill both Carley and Doug, however he chooses to kill only one instead, and leaves Lee to choose, if Lee chooses Doug then Carley will be taken outside and she can be heard attemping to reasone with Crawford, when a sudden shot is heard and her voice is no longer heard, it's assumed Crawford shot her. Death (Time Running Out) Killed By: *Zombies If Carley is spared by Crawford, then she will shoot down the incoming walkers as Kenny tries to yank an impaled Ben off or rescue Christa. Carley will eventually run out of bullets and be devoured by the walkers. Killed Victims This list shows all the victims Carley has killed: *Numerable counts of walkers *Mr. Everett (Confirmed Fate) *Mrs. Everett (Confirmed Fate) *Travis (Zombified,Determinant) *David Parker (Zombified,Determinant) *Linda (Determinant) *Gary (Determinant) *Doug (Indirectly Caused,Determinant) *Numerous counts of walkers Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Season 1 *A New Day *Hungry For Help *Road To Savannah *Around The Corner *Time Running Out (Determinant) Trivia *Carley's main sidearm (despite not being mentioned in the game) is a Glock 17. Category:Survive Characters